Chiamato Principe Azzurro
by Vertraymer
Summary: A.U. Il était une fois une jeune fille à marier. Cependant, nul n'osait l'approcher, sa beauté intimidant. Son père parti alors en quête d'une réponse. Mais il s'avéra que celle-ci n'était pas vraiment celle attendue. RATED.


**Disclaimer : **Faisons simple, tout ce que vous reconnaissez n'est **pas** à moi.

**Avertissement : **J'pensais sincèrement tenter un T mais ça risque fort de tourner au **M**, qui je rappelle n'est pas pour les moins de **seize ans**.

**Autre chose _importante_** : ceci est une **fiction**, je ne tiens à froisser **personne**, je tente juste de créer un semblant de **vraisemblance**. Cependant **si tel est le cas**, et que vous vous sentez **embêté**[**e**]**s** par quoi que ce soit, signalez-le moi - je n'hésiterai pas à modifier les zones **susceptibles**, afin de ne créer aucunes **polémiques**. Je n'ai absolument **rien** contre la religion et ne la satire **aucunement**, croyez-le. Ceci est **purement **et **simplement**, je répète, une _**fiction**_.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Avec ma Muse, on s'est réconciliées. C'est génial, me direz-vous. Eh bien, vous avez tort. C'est de la torture, d'avoir sans cesse des idées, sans pouvoir tout écrire. Donc, je triche et je me décide à poser les mots qui hurlent dans ma tête depuis… près d'une semaine. Et à envoyer le tout, parce que la suite s'époumone à son tour. Dès que je MAJs les autres trucs, elle sera en cours de rédaction. C'st pas parce que j'update pas que j'écris pas, donc je me décide à faire partager, même si c'est mal de commencer trente-six fics à la fois. Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'étais une fille bien, hu.

Puis, vu que je les écris quand même à côté, à quoi bon ? J'ai une montagne d'idées, une demi-douzaine de prologues, des tas de brouillons, et encore plus de notes - sur papier comme sur mon disque dur, parfois même sur mes bras quand j'ai rien sous la main. C'st compliqué de jongler, surtout avec la vie réelle, mais j'vous assure que j'fais ce que je peux. Anyway, on s'en bat les ovaires.

**Bonne lecture**.

* * *

**Chiamato Principe Azzurro**

_Prologo_

Il était de notoriété publique que les Swan étaient une famille dévote. Très croyante, on la voyait plus d'une fois par semaine à l'église. Les parents, Charles et Renée, mais aussi leurs trois enfants dans leurs plus beaux atours. C'était chose rare de nos jours, que d'apercevoir de jeunes têtes aux longs cheveux suivant soigneusement le sermon dans leur propre Bible. Mais après tout, elles - car les héritières Swan étaient toutes de sexe féminin - elles avaient grandi, confinées dans le milieu familial aimant et pieux.

C'était tout à leur honneur, sachant que la plupart des jeunes gens se rebellaient fort contre les générations précédentes, allant jusqu'à réfuter leur baptême et toutes les onctions qu'ils avaient pu recevoir enfant. Ils tentaient plutôt d'avoir un maximum d'expériences plus ou moins dangereuses, à la recherche de plaisirs infinis. N'hésitant pas à vouer divers cultes à d'étranges idoles, on les disait païens, matérialistes, voire libertins. Les temps avaient bien changé ces dernières décennies.

Toutefois pas pour les Swan dont les trois filles, ferventes croyantes, entretenaient leur foi assidûment en attendant un mariage prometteur et approuvé de leurs parents. Car il n'était pas sans dire qu'elles devraient un jour quitter le foyer familial, avant d'atteindre leurs vingt printemps, comme se le devait toute fille de bonne famille. Et malgré leurs réticences initiales, elles s'étaient faîtes à cette idée, que de devoir abandonner le cocon familial de leurs parents bien-aimés pour un époux, peu connu.

C'était pour cela, qu'à la vue des mœurs défaillantes, les Swan pesaient soigneusement chaque proposition faîte, ne désirant pas avoir pour gendre une bête non vertueuse qui n'apporterait pas de bonheur aux prunelles de leurs yeux. En effet, dès qu'elles assistaient à une quelconque manifestation publique, la beauté des trois jeunes filles, leur bonté naturelle ou leur gentillesse aiguisée séduisant énormément, les demandes affluaient.

L'aînée, Lauren, blonde comme les blés, n'hésitait pas à sourire à tout un chacun, apportant une chaleur dans les cœurs les plus noirs. La seconde, Victoria, une rousse flamboyante, lissait soigneusement ses jupes avant d'accourir aider sa mère dans la moindre des tâches. Et enfin, la cadette, Isabella, était brune du plus profond brun, toujours plongée dans d'épais volumes.

Il arrivait qu'on s'étonnait qu'elle ne ressemble en rien à ses sœurs riantes et expansives, la trouvant insipide, limite hautaine à son amour pour les livres. Ceci étant jusqu'à ce qu'on ne croise l'éclat de son regard, car dès lors la douceur qu'on y voyait reflétée enchantait. Son image restant gravée à jamais dans les mémoires, on était persuadé d'avoir rencontré la beauté elle-même. Une déesse sur terre, cachée discrètement sous couvert humain, et de ce fait destinée à être sacrée. Telles étaient les portées tant son charme ensorcelait.

Cependant là résidait bien tout le problème. Autant les deux premières ne manquaient pas de prétendants, ce n'était pas le cas de Bella. Après lui avoir décelé cette capacité à la fascination, cet enchantement incompréhensible, on murmurait que cette drôle de beauté devait attirer le mauvais œil, qu'il ne fallait pas se l'approprier mais au contraire se contenter de la célébrer.

Ce qui était contrariait fort les Swan qui contestaient les louanges déplacées - après tout, ils étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus chrétien. Il semblait improbable qu'ils aient pu mettre au monde une nouvelle Ishtar, quand bien même en pensaient les multitudes. Leur enfant, au crépuscule de son adolescence, n'était pas l'incarnation d'une quelconque divinité. Comme n'importe quelle autre, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille en âge de se marier délaissée.

Celle-ci, fort attristée de la tournure des choses, se consacrait avec d'autant plus d'ardeur à ses prières et livres. Elle s'était d'ailleurs mise à haïr cette beauté qu'on lui attribuait, tout en craignant le courroux du Dieu qu'elle servait diligemment. Il ne manquerait plus que celui-ci ne la maudisse pour les piétés que lui vouaient certains. Comme si cet attrait ne la gênait pas déjà plus qu'autre chose. Mais dès qu'elle songeait ainsi, elle s'en voulait d'entretenir de telles méchantes pensées. Après tout, chaque chose poursuivait un dessein décidé par le Divin, même si elle s'interrogeait beaucoup sur celui-ci.

Aussi, lorsque son père trouva, après bien des estimations, de bons partis pour Victoria et Lauren, elle fut sûre d'être destinée à finir religieuse, même si ce n'étaient là point ses aspirations. C'était peut-être sa punition pour avoir osé maudire le corps qui lui avait été donné, elle se repentirait dans un quelconque couvent.

Elle quémanda à sa mère sa bénédiction, mais Renée hurla au sacrilège, que sa fille n'était pas née aussi belle pour finir vestale. Charlie, quant à lui, pensa avoir trouvé sa solution et parti en pèlerinage jusqu'au Vatican où il chercha à avoir une entrevue avec leur maître spirituel à tous.

Bella attendit résolument le retour de son père, espérant de toutes ses forces que la réponse à ses prières se ferait entendre. Elle aimait trop les rayons du soleil pour finir cloîtrée quelque part. Puis elle tenait particulièrement à ses longs cheveux d'un brun soyeux. Et bien qu'elle ne faisait guère preuve d'opulence, l'ascèse de la vie de nonne, très peu pour elle.

« Tout, mais pas ça », conjurait-elle tous les soirs avant de se coucher.

Elle ne se doutait guère alors que, lorsque son père reviendrait, la sentence offerte serait bien pire que celle à laquelle elle s'attendait.

* * *

Si vous avez deviné, dans lequel cas j'vous aime, effectivement ceci est basé sur une histoire que l'on retrouve dans _Les Métamorphoses _ou _l'Âne d'Or _d'**Apulée**. J'ai encore aucune idée de si je vais suivre le conte à la lettre, ou continuer mes transpositions et remixer à ma propre sauce… Sinon, je pense être repartie sur de bonnes bases, j'ai pleiiiiins de choses à publier d'ici la fin de la semaine. À _très_ bientôt. ^^

K.


End file.
